Boys School Romance
by Aylmarine
Summary: Semua gempar dengan berita putusnya hubungan Kris dan Tao. Apakah mereka dapat bersatu kembali atau menemukan cinta yang baru? Kristao. Taoris. Kaisoo. and other couple.
1. Chapter 1

**Boys High School Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Huang Zitao Wu Yifan Oh Sehun Xi Luhan Kim Jongin Do Kyungsoo**

 **.**

 **Cerita ini fiktif. Pemain milik tuhan dan orang tuanya. Plot milik author.**

 **.**

 **.**

Zitao dan kris adalah duo _hot couple_ di Seoul Boys High School. Couple yag tidak pernah bisa terpisahkan dan selalu menebar kemesraan. Zitao yang manjanya setengah mati dan Kris yang selalu menuruti kemauan Zitao meskipun setengah mati menahan jengkel karena ia tidak punya pilihan , karena terlalu cinta.

Tiga tahun menjalin kasih bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Terkadang ada rasa bosan yang mampir pada diri Kris. Bukan karena ia tak lagi cinta, hanya saja terkadang ada rasa jenuh karena sudah terlalu lama bersama. Tapi sayangnya, ia tak begitu mengerti dengan rasa jenuhnya. Ia menganggap bahwa hatinya mulai tak lagi menyimpan rasa pada Tao.

Saat itu Tao pergi selama seminggu untuk mengunjungi neneknya yang sedang sakit parah. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat Kris menyatakan putus dengannya tepat setelah ia kembali. Akhirnya ia mengerti mengapa Kris tak kunjung menghubungi dirinya atau sekedar mengangkat panggilan darinya. Tapi hal yang lebih menyakitkan bagi Tao adalah saat ia mengetahui bahwa Kris sudah memiliki penggantinya. Luhan. Itu yang ia dengar dari kebanyakan orang. Seorang murid baru pindahan dari China, dan ia datang sehari sehari setelah Tao pergi ke China. _Damn_. Kris benar-benar mengambil kesempatan.

Ia akui bahwa Luhan sangat cantik, pantas saja Kris langsung tertarik padanya. Tapi ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin cinta yang sudah ia pertahankan selama tiga tahun harus kandas hanya karena kecantikan lelaki lain? Semudah itukah Kris melupakan cintanya? Ia ingin sekali mendengar penjelasan Kris, tetapi lelaki itu sepertinya tak berniat memberi kejelasan apapun, karena 'mari kita akhiri sampai disini' sudah cukup jelas bagi Kris.

Tao benar-benar terpuruk. Kedua orang tua Tao pun sudah memutuskan pertunangan antara Kris dan Tao dan menolak untuk berhubungan dengan keluarga Wu. Mereka kecewa pada keputusan Kris yang membuat menyakiti hati putra tunggal mereka. Nyonya Wu pun tak habis pikir dengan keputusan putranya. Ia sudah menganggap Tao seperti anaknya sendiri dan ia merasa sedih mengingat kemungkinan ia akan bertemu Tao sangat kecil. Oh, ia bahkan sudah merindukan anak manis itu. Bersama dengan Tao rasanya seperti memiliki seorang anak kecil yang manja dan menggemaskan.

Berita tentang Kris dan Tao benar-benar menjadi hot gossip tak hanya seantero SBHS. Terang saja, bagaimana mungkin anak-anak sekolah lain tidak tahu tentang hot gossip yang beredar di sekolah konglomerat itu? Kakek Kris adalah pemilik yayasan SBHS dan kedua orang tuanya menempati peringkat ketiga orang terkaya di Korea dan keenam se-Asia. Sedangkan Tao, orang tuanya mungkin tak sekaya Kris, tetapi ayahnya memiliki kedudukan penting. Duta besar China untuk Korea Selatan. Jika kau tanya tentang ayah Tao.

 _Boys School Magazine,_ sebuah majalah produksi siswa club majalah SBHS juga tengah gencar membicarakan tentang duo hot couple yang baru saja putus. Tao, yang notabene presiden dari klub ini membuat pekerjaan teman-temannya menjadi lebih mudah. Yah, kau tahu, narasumber ada di hadapan matamu. Bahkan untuk edisi kali ini mereka dapat mencetak lima kali lipat eksemplar dari edisi sebelumnya. Tao meringis. Teman-temannya benar-benar memanfaatkan kesempatan, _huh_?

Jika keberuntungan berpihak pada Tao dan klubnya, maka kerugian berpihak pada keluarga Kris. Jika saja bukan karena rumor Kris yang berselingkuh, mungkin saham perusahaan milik ayahnya tidak akan jatuh, dan ia tidak akan dimarahi habis-habisan oleh ayahnya. Sebenarnya ayah Kris tidak begitu mempermasalahkan sahamnya yang anjlok, tetapi kepercayaan keluarga Huang dan pandangan orang lain terhadap anak semata wayangnya, Kris.

.

.

Sudah seharian ini Tao mengurung dirinya dikamar, tak memedulikan ibunya yang memohon-mohon agar ia mau makan. Beruntung, Baekhyun, Yixing, dan Xiumin, ketiga sahabat karibnya datang menjenguk dan membuat Nyonya Huang bernapas lega karena berkat mereka, Tao setidaknya mau memakan makanannya meskipun hanya beberapa suap.

Kini ketiga sahabat Tao itu sedang duduk melingkari Tao diatas ranjangnya. Setengah mati mereka membujuk Tao agar kembali seperti sediakala. Hari ini adalah hari minggu, dan mereka berencana mengajak Tao untuk sekedar _refreshing_ , tapi sepertinya lem perekat _invisible_ sudah menempel pada bokong Tao dan kasur mewahnya.

"Ayolah, Tao. Masih banyak yang tidak kalah tampan dari Kris diluar sana." Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Tao, meminta bayi panda itu untuk menuruti permintaannya. _Well,_ sepertinya tidak berhasil. Meskipun ini bukan pertama kalinya Tao merajuk, tetapi semua pasti selalu kewalahan menghadapi Tao yang merajuk seperti ini.

"Baby Panda, ayolah, kau mau kan ikut kami ke kafe milik Chen?" kini giliran Xiumin yang angkat bicara. Tapi tetap saja panda malas itu terpaku ditempatnya. "Hei, jika kau seperti ini terus, Kris pasti akan menganggapmu remeh karena kau sangat bergantung pada dirinya." Xiumin melanjutkan, "Dan orang-orang akan merasa kasihan padamu. Oh, mungkin Luhan akan tertawa senang karena membuatmu sangat lemah dihadapan Kris." Xiumin lalu terdiam, menunggu reaksi Tao. Ia tahu bahwa harga diri Tao sangat tinggi, jadi cara seperti ini pasti membuahkan hasil.

"Aku bukan orang lemah. Dan aku tidak membutuhkan Kris." Tao akhirnya bersuara. Ketiga sahabatnya ikut tersenyum mendengar penuturan Tao. Seketika senyum merekah di bibir tipisnya. "Ayo kita bersenang-senang." Ucapnya riang. Semua bersorak karena panda mereka telah menjadi riang kembali.

.

" _Sudah cukup aku terpuruk karena Kris, muali saat ini aku akan melupakan Kris."_ Tekadnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Dan perjalanan Tao baru saja akan dimulai.

.

.

Continued...

.

Mind to review? It's okay if u aren't. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Boys School Romance**

Chapter 2

.

.

Makanan mewah tersaji diatas piring-piring porselen putih bersih. Disebelah kanannya juga didampingi minuman yang disajikan dengan gelas-gelas yang lehernya tinggi. Sendok dan garpu saling digerakkan dengan kombinasi sempurna diatas hidangan, tetapi tak cukup untuk menimbulkan suara tinggi ketika _steel_ dan keramik beradu. Terdengar disana-sini beberapa orang tengah berbicara hal-hal yang biasa untuk diperbincangkan, tetapi tentu saja tak sampai membuat keributan. Orang-orang ini tahu sekali bagaimana cara menjaga sikap mereka di meja makan. Untuk ukuran anak sekolah seperti mereka, pembawaan mereka terlihat sama baiknya seperti kalangan atas yang sering datang ke pesta dengan stiletto dan pantofel hitam mengkilat.

Zitao, atau Tao, tak ubahnya seperti yang lain. Duduk tegap diatas kursinya sedang tangan kanannya membawa segelas jus jeruk pada belahan bibirnya, tetapi matanya tak pernah berhenti menatap tajam pada sesuatu didepannya –meja dihadapannya-. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang dengan poninya disisir keatas hingga dahi yang tidak begitu lebar terlihat dengan jelas, wajahnya yang rupawan dengan dagu yang runcing dan alis matanya yang tegas benar-benar akan memikat hati siapa saja yang melihatnya. Tetapi bukan pria ini yang sedari tadi dipelototinya, melainkan pria yang duduk samping kanannya –kiri menurut Tao-. Seharusnya, ia yang saat ini duduk di kursi itu. Yah, seharusnya.

"Berhenti menatap mereka, Tao. Pria tolol itu tak akan langsung kembali kesisimu hanya karena kau memelototi Luhan", ujar Baekhyun yang memicingkan matanya saat melihat sekelompok orang yang duduk di meja dihadapan mereka. Biasanya, mereka akan bergabung dengan Kris dan teman-temannya, dan makan siang di satu meja yang cukup besar. Yah, itu sudah berlalu. Saat ini mereka menjadi dua kubu yang tak pernah akan duduk bersama dalam kesempatan apapun –ini pernyataan Baekhyun.

Lalu pandangan Baekhyun beralih kembali kepada Tao. Ia memang sedikit bersimpati pada sahabatnya. Sedikit. Kris itu orang yang tolol menurut Baekhyun. Sangat tolol untuk melepaskan seseorang yang masih disanyanginya. Ia memiliki intuisi yang tajam, dan ia percaya bahwa Kris masih –bahkan sangat- menyayangi Tao.

"Ini sudah sebulan, Tao. Demi bokong seksimu. Tidak bisakah otak kecilmu yang usang itu berhenti memikirkannya?", tambah Baekhyun lagi.

Tao menatap Baekhyun lekat, cukup tersinggung dengan ucapan sahabatnya, tetapi bukan Baekhyun namanya jika mulutnya tidak pedas seperti cabai. Tak ingin peduli, Tao kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada sesuatu –sesorang- dihadapannya tetapi ia tak menyangka pandangan mereka akan bertemu. Beberapa detik, ia tak sadar. Seakan pandangannya dikunci hanya untuk menatap bola mata dengan iris gelap yang membuatnya tenggelam. Jujur, ia merindukan wajah itu. Tetapi sesuatu pada sinar matanya tak dapat ia baca. Dahinya mengerut halus lalu ia tersadar dan segera mengalihkan tatapannya saat suara Yixing terdengar melalui telinganya.

"Oh. Aku baru ingat sesuatu", celetuk Yixing, atau orang-orang biasa memangginya Lay.

"Sejak kapan kau bisa mengingat – _eh_?" sambar Baekhyun. Yixing hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Ia sudah biasa dengan Baekhyun yang selalu menjadi _bitch,_ meskipun tampangnya terlihat seperti anak polos yang lemah lembut. Tetapi kata-katanya benar-benar tak bisa dibandingkan dengan wajahnya. Ironis.

"Tao, kau tahu, minggu ini banyak sekali ucapan salam untukmu yang masuk ke _Boyz Radio._ Heh, kurasa banyak sekali yang menyukaimu dan terang-terangan ingin mendekatimu saat ini. Yah, mengingat kau sudah _terlepas_ dari si pria tolol". Yixing termenung sebentar, "Kukira seseorang telah meninggalkan surat untuk dibacakan saat siaran hari ini. Eh, tunggu. Mengapa aku tidak mendengar ada siaran sejak tadi? Apakah ini hari selasa? Tidak –maksudku ini hari senin kan?" Yixing mulai meracau, dan teman-temannya hanya memerhatikan dengan kening berkerut.

"Dasar keledai", ucap Baekhyun. Yixing tidak terlalu mendengarkan karena ia sedang sibuk mengobok-obok tasnya mencari _handphone._

"oh, astaga. _Handphone_ ku mati –maksudku, aku harus _on air._ Dah!" lalu Yixing pergi meninggalkan kantin dengan sangat tergesa-gesa. Teman-temannya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Prihatin dengan sifat pelupanya yang parah.

"Nah, begitulah", ucap Xiumin yang sedari tadi hanya memerhatikan sahabatnya. Dalam diamnya ia merasa sangat prihatin dengan temannya yang kelihatannya tak ada kemajuan sama sekali, tetapi ia tak mau menampilkan apalagi mengungkapkan rasa kasihannya. Ia tahu betul, Tao bukan orang yang mau di kasihani. Sekali lagi, Tao memiliki harga diri yang tinggi. Ia tahu, lelaki malang itu ingin mengenyahkan si pria tolol –mereka sepakat untuk memanggil Kris dengan gelar barunya– dari pikirannya, tetapi hatinya selalu tak bisa untuk diajak kompromi. Semua butuh waktu. _Yeah,_ _need time to fix a heart._

Ketiga orang itu –Tao, Baekhyun, dan Xiumin kembali melanjutkan makan siang mereka yang semula tenang.

.

.

Tao, Baekhyun, dan Xiumin hampir saja tergelak saat mendengat suara Yixing terdengar di penjuru kantin. Yixing seperti kehabisan napas saat membuka siaran tadi. Yah, mereka yakin sekali ia habis berlari menuju studio. Beruntung ia tak sampai melupakan siarannya.

Suasana kantin tetap setenang sebelumnya, meskipun suara Yixing terdengar diseluruh ruangan. Seperti biasanya, setiap hari senin, rabu, dan jumat, pada pukul dua belas tepat, saat jam makan siang, siaran lansung _Boyz Radio_ akan diperdengarkan ke seluruh gedung. Kebetulan, hari ini giliran Yixing yang menjadi penyiar, dan sialnya anak itu hampir melupakannya.

 _Boyz Radio_ memang hanya club sekolah, tapi seseorang yang awam tidak akan tahu jika penyiar dan crewnya adalah anak-anak sekolahan. Terkadang mereka mengundang bintang tamu –bukan seseorang yang begitu 'wah' semacam EXO- untuk siaran mereka. Baekhyun bahkan pernah diundang untuk menjadi bintang tamu dan membawakan beberapa lagu. Semua penghuni SBHS tahu bahwa ia adalah seorang diva.

Sepertinya, apa yang dikatakan Yixing sebelumnya adalah benar. Setelah perbincangan dengan Yeoreun, seorang anak tingkat tiga yang pandai memainkan piano klasik, Yixing mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan membacakan sebuah surat _anonymous_ yang yang dikirim kepada _club_ nya. Semuanya mendadak terdiam. Tao pun hanya mengatupkan bibirnya rapat, menunggu Yixing melanjutkan kalimatnya.

.

.

Lalu terdengar suara Yixing yang berdeham sekali. "O _h, kupikir surat ini adalah surat yang biasa, tapi kita tidak akan tahu jika tidak membacanya, bukan?"_

Yixing terlalu banyak omong.

Ia lalu berdehem sekali lagi, dan mulai membacanya.

" ** _A red, red rose_** _"_ hening sejenak, " ** _By Robert Burn_** "

Lanjutnya,

" ** _O my Luve is like a red, red rose_**

 ** _That's newly sprung in June;_**

 ** _O my Luve is like the melody_**

 ** _That's sweetly played in tune._**

 _._

 ** _So fair art thou, my bonnie lass,_**

 ** _So deep in luve am I;_**

 ** _And I will luve thee still, my dear,_**

 ** _Till a' the seas gang dry._**

 _._

 ** _Till a' the seas gang dry, my dear,_**

 ** _And the rocks melt wi' the sun;_**

 ** _I will love thee still, my dear,_**

 ** _While the sands o' life shall run._**

 _._

 ** _And fare thee weel, my only luve!_**

 ** _And fare thee weel awhile!_**

 ** _And I will come again, my luve,_**

 ** _Though it were ten thousand mile_**

 _._

 _._

 ** _Mr. Key_**

 _._

 ** _For you,_**

 ** _my Peach_** ".

 _._

 _"_ _Nah, begitulah. Sepertinya Mr. Key –_ Yixing membacanya ' ' _\- bermaksud mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada seseorang yang ia sebut 'Peach'. Untuk Mr. Key, semoga suatu saat kau akan memiliki keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaanmu, dan untuk Peach, semoga kau mengetahui bahwa itu dirimu, siapun kau"._

 _._

Baekhyun dan Xiumin saling berpandangan setelah mendengar perkataan Yixing. Lalu keduanya menatap Tao yang sedang tertunduk mengamati sisa makanannya. Ia terlihat seperti antara berpikir dan Syok.

"Tao?" ucap Xiumin dan Baekhyun berbarengan, pelan dan senormal mungkin. Yang dipanggil lalu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kedua teman sebentar, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Pasti bukan aku. Percayalah", ucap Tao dengan sedikit keraguan pada nada bicaranya. "Yah, bukan aku. Pasti", ucapnya lebih pada diri sendiri.

"Hei, Tao, ayolah, ini kesempatanmu untuk me–" Baekhyun tak melanjutkan ucapannya karena tercengang dengan apa yang dikatakan Yixing.

.

" ** _Sebuah salam hangat untuk seseorang yang sangat manis, Huang Zitao. Semoga harimu indah. Dari Jackson Wang_** _"._

Lalu Yixing melanjutkan,

" ** _Salam untuk panda manis, Taozi. Dari Pierre Deporte_** _."_

" ** _Salam untuk my barbie, Tao. dari Ken_** _." Yixing sedikit tertawa setelah membaca ini._ " _Benarkah? Barbie dan Ken?_ _Kurasa kalian cocok_ _"_ _, komentar Yixing._

 _._

Baekhyun dan Xiumin terlihat menahan tawa mereka mendengar salam yang sangat _cheesy._

"Barbie dan Ken? Bukan ide yang buruk", komentar Xiumin. Sedangkan Tao hanya merengut, membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk. Lucu sekali.

"Ah, aku berharap ada yang menulis 'Salam untuk _my Beauty,_ Tao. dari Beast", ujar Baekhyun, membuat Xiumin kembali menahan tawanya dan Tao tambah menekuk wajahnya. Sial. Mereka benar-benar sangat puas mengolok-olok Tao. Setelahnya, mereka kembali mendengarkan siaran Yixing yang hampir –atau bahkan sudah selesai.

 _._

 _"_ _Sepertinya, hari ini banyak sekali salam yang berdatangan untuk Tao. Selamat, Zitao", ujar Yixing. Lanjutnya, "Sepertinya sampai disini acara kali ini. Tunggu kami disiaran selajutnya. Semoga harimu menyenangkan, guys. Goodbye, Boyz."_

 _._

 _._

 _Continued..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Mind to review?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

 **Boys High School Romance**

.

.

Ia merasa dirinya tenggelam dalam palung yang paling dalam saat pandangannya bertemu dengan seseorang yang tengah duduk tepat dimeja dihadapannyanya . Tatapan teduhnya selalu ia puja, bahkan hingga saat ini. Wajah itu sedikit berubah sejak mereka tidak lagi bersama. Pipinya lebih tirus, kantung matanya terlihat lebih besar, dan yang terpenting adalah, tak ada raut keceriaan di wajah manisnya.

Ia tersentak dari keterpakuannya saat mata teduh itu tak lagi menatapnya. Ia melarikan pandangannya pada teman-temannya yang duduk bersama dengan dirinya. Disapunya pandangannya, takut-takut diantara teman-temannya ada yang memerhatikan saat ia memandangi Tao, lelaki yang duduk dimeja dihadapannya. Ia menghela nafas lega saat dirasa tidak ada yang memerhatikannya, lalu kembali memakan makanannya yang sempat ia abaikan.

Mereka –Kris, Chanyeol, Kai, dan Suho, ditambah dengan anggota baru yang belum lama ini bergabung, Luhan, menikmati hidangan dihadapan mereka dengan tenang, sesekali diiringi obrolan-obrolan ringan. Terkadang Kris sesekali mencuri pandang kearah Tao, lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kepada teman-teman dihadapannya. Sesekali Luhan mencoba membuat Kris memperhatikan dirinya dengan berpura-pura ingin mengambil makanan yang tak bisa ia jangkau, tetapi Kris tak pernah peka, begitupun yang lain. Alhasil, ia harus mengambil makanan itu sendiri. Saat mengobrol pun, mereka dengan terang-terangan seperti mengabaikan Luhan yang jelas-jelas berada diantara mereka. Mungkin Kris tak sepenuhnya mengabaikan Luhan, tetapi teman-temannya benar-benar menganggap Luhan tak pernah duduk diantara mereka. Mereka akan membicarakan hal-hal yang sama sekali tak dimengerti Luhan, dan membiarkannya terlihat kebingungan karena ia belum mengerti betul bahasa Korea.

Sejak awal Kris dekat dengan Luhan, Chanyeol, Kai, dan Suho tak pernah menyetujui kedekatan mereka berdua. Bahkan hingga saat ini, mereka masih belum bisa menerima Luhan sebagai anggota baru diantara mereka. Meskipun Luhan memiliki sifat yang jauh lebih dewasa dengan Tao, entah mengapa mereka lebih senang saat Tao bersama dengan mereka. Mereka butuh waktu untuk menerima kehadiran orang baru.

Kantin megah dengan langit-langit yang berhiaskan dudukan-dudukan lampu dari tembaga yang indah itu tetap tenang, meskipun suara seorang penyiar terdengar keseluruh kantin. Dengan nada bicara yang menyenangkan, penyiar itu, yixing namanya, menyapa seluruh siswa SBHS dengan ceria meskipun sesekali terdengar ia menarik napasnya kuat-kuat. Kris dan kawan-kawannya ikut terhanyut dalam siaran yang dibawakan yixing. Seisi kantin tampak menikmati alunan instrumental saxophone milik Dave Koz yang diputarkan saat itu.

Ketika alunan instrumental itu berhenti, penyiar itu –yixing- , mulai membacakan sebuah surat yang membuat semua orang-orang yang berada di kantin saat itu mengerutkan dahinya. Siapa gerangan yang menulis surat tersebut? Dan siapa orang yang dimaksud dalam surat? Mungkin begitulah isi kepala beberapa orang yang kebetulan mendengar surat tersebut dibacakan, sama halnya dengan Luhan. Jelas sekali terlihat air muka kebingungan di wajah Luhan.

"Ehm" Luhan berdeham sekali, lalu melanjutkan. "Menurut kalian, siapa itu _Peach_ dan _Mr. Key_?", tanya Luhan. Hening yang menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Tak ada seorangpun yang angkat bicara, dan Luhan merasa dirinya begitu bodoh. Niatnya hanya untuk mencairkan suasana dan mencoba berbaur dengan teman-teman Kris, tetapi sepertinya hal ini membawanya pada siatuasi tercanggung yang pernah ia alami.

"Tao", jawab Suho. Seketika, Kris, Chanyeol, dan Kai memandang Suho lekat.

"Apa?", jawab Suho lagi dengan acuhnya seraya memandang ketiga temannya bergantian. Yah, setidaknya ada yang berbaik hati menyelamatkan suasana dan keadaan Luhan.

Pandangan Suho kembali kepada Luhan, lalu dengan tampang _angelic_ nya ia mengatakan, "Ku pikir itu Tao. Dan kukira _Mr. Key_ adalah seseorang yang sangat mengenal Tao karena ia mengetahui tentang _Peach –_ panggilan sayang Tao dari orang tuanya".

"Ah, kalau begitu ia benar-benar memiliki banyak pengagum, bukan?"

Kai terlihat memutar bola matanya jengah. "Tidak begitu", sahut Kai yang mulai ikut terbawa obrolan antara Suho dan Luhan. "Tetapi begitu ia putus dari mantan kekasihnya..." Kai menggantungkan kalimatnya seraya melirik sinis pada Kris yang duduk didepannya, sedang Kris balik menatapnya lekat.

"Kai...!", Suho mulai terlihat marah dan terlihat melebarkan bola matanya pada Kai. Memang bukan hal yang baik mengungkit masa lalu orang lain apalagi orang yang kau bicarakan ada dihadapanmu, tetapi Kai sungguh tidak peduli lagi. Ia mulai jengah dengan kedua orang yang dengan mudahnya mempermainkan perasaan orang lain. Meskipun itu adalah temannya sekalipun.

"Boom! Ia menjadi lelaki paling diburu", tambah Kai lagi tanpa peduli dengan tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan kearahnya.

"Hey. Kau pikir Tao adalah hewan langka?" celetuk Chanyeol, menanggapi perkataan Kai.

"Bukankah dia seekor panda?", ujar Kai yang tak mau kalah.

Kris hanya menatap teman-temannya, tidak berniat ikut campur sedikitpun dalam pembicaraan yang menurutnya sangat sensitif. Sedari tadi ia hanya menggenggam sendok dan garpunya kuat, mencoba menahan amarahnya. Entah amarah karena apa. Apakah karena mereka mengungkit tentang Tao? atau karena ia cemburu pada Tao yang memiliki banyak pengagum?

Dan kegeramannya ternyata belum berujung. Saat Yixing membacakan salam dari beberapa anak yang biasanya dibacakan sebelum siaran usai, entah mengapa rasanya isi kepalanya mendidih, siap mengeluarkan asap yang mengepul. Pegangannya pada sendok dan garpu mengerat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Kai menatap jengah pada Kris. Chanyeol hanya menatapnya datar. Suho menatapnya khawatir. Luhan yang berada disampingnya hanya menatap sendu. Orang bodoh sekalipun akan tahu jika melihat keadaan Kris saat ini. Ia terbakar api cemburu, dan Luhan tak ingin tinggal diam. Ia meraih tangan Kris, lalu digenggamnya tangan itu seraya mengelusnya. Kris seketika melarikan pandangannya pada satu tangannya yang digenggam Luhan, lalu ditatapnya wajah Luhan yang berhiaskan senyuman.

.

* * *

.

Tao terbangun saat seseorang menepuk-nepuk tubuhnya yang dibalut selimut tebal kesayangannya. Seperti biasa, bibi Jang akan membangunkannya di pagi hari, lalu membantu membuka piyamanya, sedang maid yang lain akan menyiapkan air hangat dan keperluan mandinya.

Bibi Jang memang sudah mengurus Tao sejak ia kecil, jadi ia tak pernah sungkan saat wanita paruh baya itu membantunya membuka pakaian atau memakaikan pakaian. Bahkan terkadang ia meminta bibi Jang untuk menemaninya mandi. Biasanya, jika ada Kris, ia akan lebih memilih Kris untuk menemaninya mandi. Tetapi opsi kedua mungkin tak akan ia lakukan lagi.

Selesai dengan acara mandinya, Tao melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi super mewahnya. Bibi Jang yang sedari tadi menunggunya selesai segera memakaikan _bath robe_ pada tubuh Tao, kemudian melangkah menuju _walk in closet_ milik Tao dan memantu memakaikannya pakaian. Sebenarnya hanya membantu mengancingi kemeja dan memakai dasi, karena Tao tidak bisa melakukan kedua hal itu. Oh, jangan lupakan juga tali sepatu. ia benar-benar payah jika disuruh mengikat tali sepatunya sendiri.

Tao mengerjakan ini-itu dibantu dengan bibi Jang, dan sesekali mereka membicarakan hal-hal ringan seperti 'bagaimana dengan tidurmu? Apakah nyenyak?'. Bibi Jang adalah ibu kedua baginya. Jika tak ada mommynya, maka ia akan bermanja pada bibi Jang, dan bibi Jang tidak pernah keberatan akan hal ini karena ia juga telah menganggap Tao seperti anaknya sendiri.

Selesai dengan penampilannya, ia melangkah keluar kamarnya menuju ruang makan. Rutinitas di pagi hari yang paling ia tunggu. Sarapan bersama kedua orang tuanya. Hal yang sederhana, tetapi sangat berarti bagi Tao yang jarang melihat keluarganya berkumpul bersama karena sibuk.

.

.

.

Ia baru saja sampai ke sekolah dan berniat menyimpan tasnya diloker. Saat ia membuka lokernya, ada banyak surat yang sepertinya dimasukkan melalui celah kecil di pintu lokernya. Sebuah surat dengan amplop berwarna hitam telah menarik perhatiannya. Tangannya terulur membuka surat itu. Dibacanya dalam hati isi surat yang membuat keningnya berkerut halus dan senyuman kecil mengembang di bibir tipisnya.

Disimpannya surat itu kedalam tasnya, lalu ia bergegas menutup loker dan menguncinya kembali. Saat ia berbalik, dirinya tersentak karena seseorang tiba-tiba muncul didepannya. Satu tangannya ia sandarkan pada loker di belakang Tao.

"Morning, sunshine", ucapnya seraya memamerkan senyumnya yang menawan. Yang disapa hanya terdiam karena masih terkejut dengan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Oh. morning, Ken". Sepertinya Tao sudah meraih kembali kesadaran dirinya. "Mengapa kau bisa ada disini?", tanya Tao yang keheranan melihat Ken berkeliaran di sekitar lokernya.

"Ku kira lokermu bukan di koridor ini", tambahnya lagi.

"Ehm... Tidak juga. Lokerku ada di sebelahmu. Aku bertukar loker dengan Jimmy. Yah, dia memaksa untuk bertukar dengan ku, jadi mau tak mau aku menuruti permintaannya". Tao hanya manggut-manggut mendengar pernyataan Ken.

"Oh, ya. apakah kau ada acara sepulang sekolah?"

"Tidak juga. Memang ada apa, Ken?". Tao menatap Ken dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menampilkan wajah girangnya yang tak dimengerti Tao.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja, aku ingin mengajakmu menonton pertandingan basket ku sepulang sekolah"

"Sepertinya bukan masalah". Jawaban Tao seketika membuat wajah Ken kemerahan menahan rasa senangnya. Tetapi sayangnya rasa senang itu segera tergantikan dengan rasa kesal saat seseorang dengan sangat sengaja berjalan diantara dirinya dan Tao, seolah-olah berusaha memisahkan jarak diantara mereka berdua yang terlihat cukup dekat. Ia bahkan sempat hampir terjatuh karena ulah orang itu. Dan yang lebih membuatnya kesal adalah karena kedatangan orang itu, Tao pergi meninggalkannnya tanpa sepatah katapun.

Ken menatap sebal pada orang yang tadi menubruknya. Saat ini orang itu sedang memasukkan beberapa buku ke lokernya yang letaknya tepat disamping loker Tao dengan santai.

"Heh! Kau pikir kau siapa, hah?", mulai Ken. Tak ada balasan dari orang itu, dan ken semakin kesal dibuatnya.

"Dengar ya, Tao itu bukan kekasihmu lagi. Jadi kau TIDAK PANTAS untuk cemburu. _You get it_?". Ken lalu melenggang pergi begitu saja, sedangkan lelaki itu terpaku. Untuk beberapa saat ia menghentikan kegiatannya apapun itu, dan termenung, lalu melenggang pergi karena kelas pertama akan segera dimulai.

.

.

Pukul empat tepat. Waktunya para siswa meninggalkan pelajaran-pelajaran yang membosankan dan menguras otak. Seorang lelaki manis berkantung mata tebal sedang menyusuri koridor saat seseorang dengan tiba-tiba menarik tangannya, membuatnya seketika terhenti dan berbalik menghadap siapun orang yang telah membuatnya kesal.

"Kai...!", sentaknya seraya menatap Kai tajam, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya dalam sebuah cengiran.

"Ayo ikut aku". Tanpa melepaskan genggamannya, Kai menyeret lelaki itu untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Hey! Kau mau membawaku kemana?", tanyanya yang tak digubris oleh Kai. Kesal, ia menghentakkan tangannya yang digenggam oleh Kai, hingga genggaman Kai terlepas dari tangannya.

"Ada apa dengan mu, Kai?!"

"Jangan banyak bertanya, Tao. Kau hanya perlu menurutiku"

"Tidak bisa, Kai. Aku ada janji dengan Ken", ujar Tao dengan nada yang sebisa mungkin tidak akan membuat Kai kecewa. Tetapi tetap saja, Ia sedikit kecewa.

"Kau lebih memilih orang asing itu daripada temanmu, heh?". Kai memicingkan matanya tak suka. Kai dan Tao memang sudah berteman sejak mereka kecil. Yah, kau bisa menyebutnya teman kecil.

"Bukan begitu, Kai. Aku hanya sudah terlanjur janji. Lagi pula, kenapa kau tidak mengajak pacarmu Kyungsoo?"

"Dia sedang ada urusan dengan keluarganya. Dan kau tidak –"

"Sudah Kubilang, Kai –hei! Sejak kapan kau menjadi seperti ini?". Tao menatap Kai heran, karena tidak biasanya ia bertindak kekanakan seperti ini. Sedangkan Kai terlihat gelagapan karena pertanyaan Tao.

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku bisa pergi sendiri. Bersenang-senanglah dengan orang asing itu, dan jangan pernah pedulikan aku". Tandas Kai. Tao yang gelagapan karena Kai mulai merajukpun tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menuruti Kai.

"Okay, aku akan menurutimu. Tapi kau harus tanggung jawab jika Ken marah padaku". Akhirnya Tao hanya bisa mengalah dengan perasaan ingin menimpuk Kai. Lihat saja, cengirannya bahkan lebih lebar dari Park Chanyeol.

"Bukan masalah", jawab Kai enteng. Setelahnya, ia kembali menyeret anak panda itu untuk ikut dengan dirinya entah kemana. Tanpa Tao tahu, Kai tersenyum. Bukan senyum yang biasa ia perlihatkan, yang jelas senyumnya berbeda.

.

.

"Hei Jim. Sejak kapan lokermu ada di sini?", tanya Kyungsoo yang kebetulan melihat Jimmy membuka loker disamping miliknya.

Dengan wajah tertekuk ia membalas, "Ken memaksaku bertukar loker. Saat aku menolak, ia mengancam akan menghancurkan lokerku". Ia memandang loker barunya sebentar lalu menambahkan, "Dasar menyebalkan".

"Tak apa Jim. Itu hanya loker", ujar Kyungsoo menangkan.

"Oh. Kau tidak pulang dengan Kai?", Jim mengganti topik pembicaraan diantara mereka saat disadarinya Kyungsoo hanya sendirian.

"Tidak. Katanya ada keperluan keluarga". Terlihat raut wajah Kyungsoo seakan tidak yakin dengan apa yang dikatakannya barusan.

"Ah, begitu. Setelah ini kau akan kemana Kyung?"

"Tidak kemana-mana. Aku langsung pulang"

"sama denganku kalau begitu. Ayo, kita jalan bersama sampai gerbang"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk membalas tawaran Jim.

.

.

.

Continued...

.

jangan sungkan ya buat review ^^ kritik membangun juga akan saya terima ^^


	4. Chapter 4

NOT AN UPDATE

.

.

Haiiiii

Adakah yang masih ingat FF ini? atau nungguin FF ini?

Saya berencana untuk update, karena saya hampir libur semesteran... Mumpung belum magang

Saya juga berencana untuk update ff ini di wattpad. Setuju ga?

beberapa story saya pindah ke akun wattpad saya.


End file.
